


Burning puzzle pieces

by Yellowbtch



Category: Up (2009)
Genre: Hurt, Non-Chronological, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbtch/pseuds/Yellowbtch
Summary: A non-chronological story happening after the movie UP.Also i wrote this story a long time ago so it might not be perfect, i just hope you like it.(Kind of sad, so prepare yourself)
Kudos: 2





	Burning puzzle pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> If you want to read the story chronological, just read the numbers starting 1 and so on.

4.  
The sirens are coming closer.  
Everything is happening in a blur.  
This is just a dream.  
The smell of burning wood will go away.  
The sirens will stop.  
The dog will stop barking.  
It all must go away.  
Because it can’t be real.  
It shouldn’t be.  
It’s just a dream.  
Just a nightmare.  
I step closer to the house.  
I must save him.  
But the flames are too warm.  
Russell drops his bag and runs away.

2.  
‘‘Mom! I’m leaving!” Russell shouts.  
‘I’ll be back later!’  
Not waiting for an answer, he grabs his jacket, and his bag.  
Already heading towards the door, he hears footsteps on the stairs.  
‘Wait, Russell’ His mom comes down the stairs.  
‘Will you be careful? There are a lot of hooligans lately.  
They break things and set things on fire. It might be dangerous.’  
Russell sighs. ‘Don’t worry mom. I’m 16. I’ll be fine. If you want, I’ll take Dug with me.’  
His mom nods. ‘That would be better.’

5.  
Russell looks down, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.  
He doesn’t want to let people know he’s close to crying.  
This is all because of him. And his stupid ideas.  
If only he asked to do something else. They could have gotten an ice cream. Or they could have gone to the cinema.  
Or they could have gone bowling. If only they did something else.  
Then he wouldn’t be here. Dressed in black, waiting for the funeral to start.

3.  
Russell laughs as Dug runs past him. 'Wait up!' He yells smiling, while chasing him.  
Dug recognizes the route, and is excited. He knows when they arrive he gets a lot of cookies.  
They slowly come closer to the house.  
Russell hears the box in his backpack make a shaking noise with every step he takes.  
He bought the box specifically for today and he hopes the gift will be appreciated.  
Russell stops daydreaming when Dug barks. He stands still. Paralyzed.  
The house, the place they both love, is in flames.

1.  
‘Hey grandpa!’ Russell shouts happily into the phone. ‘Could I come over today? I have a present for you!’  
The voice on the other side of the line chuckles. ‘You didn’t have to do that! But of course you can come. Is after the lunch okay?’  
‘Yea, I’ll be there.’ Russell answers. He almost ends the phone call, until the voice on the other side of the line continues.  
‘Please be safe Russell. The neighborhood is kind of dangerous right now, and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.’  
Russell smiles. ‘I will. Don’t worry.’

6\.   
Russell carefully ties the balloons to the grave. It’s the least he could do.  
The colors of the balloons are too bright in a sad place like this. Russell stands there, holding back his tears, when it slowly starts to rain.  
The rain mixes with his tears. Dug curls into a wet lump and lies shivering on the ground. And so they stay there. Even after the rain stops.  
‘I’m sorry grandpa.’ Russell whispers.  
‘There’s so much more we could have done and I really wish we could and I regret every minute I didn’t spent with you and I wish we could do something fun but we can’t because’ Russell sighs ‘because you’re not here anymore.’  
Russell grabs a box from his backpack and puts it on the grave.  
‘Here’s your gift. At last. It’s a puzzle of the paradise falls. I hope you’re there now. Or somewhere as gorgeous as that. I’ll miss you.’  
Russell walks away, Dug following him slowly.  
After a few steps, Russell turns around one last time. He reads the text on the grave one more time and smiles.

‘Carl Fredricksen. He will be missed, but he is now with the woman he loves.’


End file.
